


the prettiest

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Seto thinks Nagi is at his most beautiful when he comes. He's even willing to make him a special offer in order to see it again.
Relationships: Seto Ranvalt von Northmare/Rokuya Nagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	the prettiest

**Author's Note:**

> if you read the tags, didn't like em and came in anyway: you've only got yourself to blame
> 
> if you came here because you read the tags and you DID like em: THANK YOU I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS THING I DID
> 
> please note that rage comments will only make me write more

Seto hates that Nagi's cock is as pretty as it is.

Well,  _ hate _ might be the wrong word.

It's smaller than Seto's, which he finds endearing, with a slight curve, and thick and long in a way that makes Seto wonder if it wasn't specifically designed to please him. He could touch it,  _ play _ with it, for hours, if only Nagi would let him.

As it stood, Nagi was still shaky and oversensitive from his first orgasm. Despite his fingers scrabbling at Seto's back, tears pricking his eyes, Seto did not let go, instead running his still-begloved thumb over the tip. (Nagi seemed to have a thing for his gloves. They were thoroughly soiled now, but who was Seto to complain?)

Nagi's breath hitched as Seto ran his tongue along the shell of his ear, still unrelenting. 

"Nagi," he breathed. "Come for me again. You're so pretty when you come…"

"I can't," Nagi sobbed in response. "Please, Aniue, I can't, it's too much…"

"Shh. I've got you, Nagi. It'll feel good… Just let yourself go."

In that moment, Nagi almost looked so frustrated he could punch him. Still, he didn't - he covered his mouth instead, muffling a high-pitched, girlish cry.

"I told you… S- stop… It… I'll…"

"If you come again, I'll fuck you tonight."

"Don't… Can't buy me off that easily…"

Seto raised an eyebrow, squeezing Nagi's shaft for a split second before stroking him again. Nagi yelped in response, then returned to panting into Seto's shoulder.

"Fine. If you let me make you come again… I'll let you fuck  _ me  _ tonight."

Nagi's whole body tensed, face contorting, toes curling in his socks as he weakly released into Seto's hand with a sob.

_ Well that was certainly one way of agreeing _ , Seto thought. He wondered then if Nagi had really been so against it after all, or if he'd just been playing along.

Nagi shuddered as he came down from his high, then immediately nuzzled into Seto's neck like an affectionate kitten.

"Mm…"

"Good boy, Nagi. You really are at your prettiest when you come… Thank you."

Nagi huffed out what might have been a laugh against Seto's neck.

"So polite… I'm still not used to this from you. I still half expect you to just take what you want, using harsh words, and then leave afterwards without so much as checking if I'm okay..."

Seto swallowed, suddenly swamped with guilt. 

"I'm… Sorry. I'm sorry for everything… Before. I still can't understand why you ever forgave me…"

"I didn't," Nagi sighed. "But I know you've changed, Aniue. I know you're trying to earn back my trust. And I love you, after all… I suppose me coming back to you for  _ this _ was inevitable."

"And… I didn't go too far, just now? Please tell me, Nagi. If I did, I…"

"I didn't use my safe word, did I?" 

"...No." Seto internally breathed a sigh of relief. The system they'd started using benefitted them both.

"I do have one question, though," Nagi continued. Seto froze; if his face wasn't already as white as paper, he would have blanched.

"...Yes?"

"That part, at the end," Nagi said, pulling down Seto's shirt collar to nip lightly at his neck. "Did you truly mean it? Can I make love to you?"

Seto let go of the breath he'd been holding. He'd almost forgotten the offer he'd just made - ever since they'd started their illicit affair, it had been Seto mounting Nagi, and never vice versa. For him to offer himself up like this was borderline surreal.

"Yes, I did. I think… I'd like to try it. Besides, your cock is so pretty, Nagi… It would be an honour to have you inside me."

Nagi pulled back, suddenly groaning as he covered his face.

"Aniue, please don't just say things like that…"

"But why not? It's true."

Nagi groaned again, resuming his position of nuzzling into Seto's neck. 

"So… Would you mind if I tied you up?" 

Seto nearly choked on air. 

"...One thing at a time, my love." 

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing this
> 
> setonagi nation rise up


End file.
